Closet Valentine
by bunniehoney
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Misty is down in the dumps....until the whole day goes wrong and she's locked into a closet with Ash! AAMRN....hehe


Okay, peoples!! This is one of my very first one shot ficcies, so, sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
  
AN: Well, duh....I don't own Pokemon! If I did, i would be outside right now, training them up! Haha, just kidding......  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
I can't believe that I was able to climb up this tree, let alone SLEEP in it....Oh, stupid bug pokemon, creeping me out......  
  
But anyway, here I am now, sitting uncomfortably on this branch, watching the sunrise. It's so beautiful, and I've never gotten tired of watching it day after day. It's a normal routine, at least for me. But, today's different. Today is the day I dread the most.....Valentine's Day. That's right, today everyone will whip out their boxes of cheap chocolate and wilting bouquets of red roses to give to the prettiest girl they can think of. And will I get anything? NO!  
  
Well....there is Rudy...and Gary has taken a liking to me lately.....but, I am so not going to be either's valentine! I have someone else in mind. Thinking about him sends shivers up my spine. Just the very thought of his smile gives me the chills. Then again, it is early morning in this forest, and it tends to be more or less cold. But, oh whatever......he still makes me melt......  
  
But, it's not like I'll get anything today from him anyway. He doesn't even know I exist! Always battling those master trainers, who all seem to be beautiful, young girls.....  
  
"Prreee!" an unhappy Togepi cries out from my knapsack. Only problem is, my knapsack is at the bottom of the tree. How am I going to get down?! I'm a full twenty feet up in this stupid tree! And, don't ask me how I was able to climb up twenty feet into a tree either.....  
  
Leaving my worries about Valentine's Day behind, I slowly get my feet on the branch, so that I am in a crouching position. Then, I get up shakily, since the tree's limb seems to be giving way a little bit. Okay, just about ready to be getting down. I reach one foot to the branch a little lower than me when....  
  
"MISTY!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
And with that, dear old Misty came toppling down, hitting a couple of branches along the way. Oopsies, I think to myself, grabbing a pokeball from my belt.  
  
She's screaming bloody murder as she falls, and right before making impact with the ground, I unleash Snorlax to catch her, just in the nick of time. She bounces a couple of times in Snorlax's...err....jelly, then rolls off to where I can catch her in my arms.  
  
Feeling oh so clever, I look down into her eyes, hoping to see some joy painted there. But there is no joy to beheld....instead, her eyes are ablaze with anger.  
  
"How dare you, Ash Ketchum!" she yells, jumping out of my arms. She brushes herself off, then glares at me until I can't help but try and avoid that fiery stare. That little person scares me! I mean, how can someone smaller than me, and a girl even, frighten me like that!  
  
"Ash Ketchum, I could have died for you yelling at me like that! I mean, the nerve of you!"  
  
"Gee, sorry Mist. Just thought you might need a wakeup call after being chased by those bugs yesterday..." I can't help but crack a smile, thinking of her running away so rapidly after those measly little creatures came after her.  
  
As I smile down at her, she turns a little red. "Stop it! It's not funny!" she yells at me. Misty then pushes me away, grabs her bag, and makes a run for it down the road to the next city.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with her?" a sleepy Brock says, rubbing his small eyes.  
  
"I got her mad.....again," I say, shaking my head. Then I shoulder my own bag, summon back Snorlax, and call Pikachu to me. It's bound to be one of those days, I think to myself as I run on down the road after Misty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
I can't believe it! I simply can't believe it! He had to be this rude, and on Valentine's Day! But, I doubt he remembers it's Valentine's Day anyway. Besides, he probably knows me well enough to understand that I will probably just forgive him as soon as I see him again. It always happens like that...  
  
Why do I have to be such a softee to him?! He just smiles at me, and I turn to jello! Great, Misty, just great....  
  
I slow down to a jog, staring at the dirt road ahead of me. It's not like I could have him anyway....I mean, there are so many girls out there just dying to have him as their boyfriend. But who wouldn't? He's the youngest Pokemon Master on the planet, has grown much taller (dammit!), and is ten times as handsome as he was when I met him.... What am I saying!? No, no! I don't like him!! I can't like him!! It'll just end up in misery for me!! AHH!! I need something to hit my head against.....  
  
Just as I am considering throwing myself into the nearest body of water, who else comes up jogging next to me than Ash himself. I turn up my nose to him and continue on my way, ignoring the fact the he is still walking next to me....and that his arm is very close to my arm right now.....Oh great, now he'll get a Misty jello, a red one, just like he got when he caught me from bouncing off of his Snorlax.  
  
"Misty, I'm really sorry about his morning," he starts, casting down his dark eyes on my face, which most likely is burning the color of fire engines at the moment. "I didn't mean to make you fall out of the tree...." . Awww.....he's sorry...... But.....I can't give in! I can't forgive him now!! I can't be so easy anymore!  
  
So, I take off running again. I can't let him ruin another Valentine's Day for me! I've had it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
She's running away again? I can't believe this! After I apologized to her too. She usually forgives me just like that! No questions asked! I look at her image, running away from me again. I guess that's it, a last sign......Of course she doesn't like me.....  
  
Sighing, I start walking again. Brock finally catches up, panting.  
  
"I told you to lay off eating that pokemon breeding food you make so much...." I say with a grin as he pants, looking as if he were to collapse at any moment. "Besides, we're almost to the next city! That means, a Pokemon Center! And you know what that means?"  
  
Brock's face lights up at the thought of seeing yet another Nurse Joy, the clone of all of her sisters, and runs down the path at lightning speed. I have to laugh a little bit, since that has helped make my day a little better. But I know it won't be so good. It's just this feeling I have deep down inside that something terrible will happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
I can't believe I just did that! I have never not forgiven Ash before! As I spot the next city, and the Pokemon center coming into view, I can't stop the tears from coming to my eyes. Today was just not my day at all, but I guess it would help to recuperate with Nurse Joy and her Chanseys.  
  
I slow down again, sure that the boys won't catch up anytime soon. The tears keep streaming down my face. I look at the ground, seeing my tears make little dark spots in the dirt. But then, more and more come along, drip drip dripping everywhere. Oh come now, I can't be crying that much!!  
  
Confused, I look up at the sky, where a group of menacing looking clouds stares back down at me. And from those clouds comes buckets of raindrops. Oh great, just perfect. Not only do I not have a valentine on Valentine's Day, but now it has to rain, meaning that I can't at least enjoy the sunshine at all today.....  
  
But at least I can see the Pokemon Center now. It's only a few yards away, so I make a mad dash for it, covering Togepi with my jacket. "Preee!" she squeals, having fun bouncing along like that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
We finally caught up with Misty as it began raining heavily. She was already ducking into the Pokemon Center. I stopped in my tracks, taking big breaths, as Brock surpassed me, also entering the Pokemon Center.  
  
But I can't go in. I have to think first. Wow, that's the first time I've ever done that....think before I act. But, I can't help it! The thought of Misty mad just wouldn't leave my brain! There was something else that was upsetting her today, other than her fall from a tree.  
  
To tell the truth, I had seen her up there, and I knew she was going to start climbing down. She was just so beautiful up in that tree, like an angel or fairy stuck up on the highest branch. And whenever I think something like that, I just naturally start bugging her......I don't know why, but I just have to get her goat! Is it just fun to me? And, why hasn't she forgiven me still.....  
  
Wait, why do I care?! I'm Ash Ketchum! The Best of the Best Pokemon Masters in the world! The Best of the Best doesn't dwell upon the feelings of girls!  
  
Hmm......I guess I'll just walk into that clean, dry Pokemon Center, and just ignore her, like she's ignoring me! That'll teach her to mess with the Master!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
As soon as I got in, I was greeted by a slough of several other drenched trainers. They all stood around, waiting for someone to help them. After a couple of minutes of shivering in my own wet clothes, I looked up to see Nurse Joy, waltz in, carrying a basket of chocolates. Oh geez...the holiday has certainly begun.  
  
I noticed that she and the Chansey accompanying her were also dressed festively in their normal uniforms, all aglow with red and pink heart patches sewn on to them. I looked around the room, realizing that it was mostly filled with guys. Then I realized that they weren't there for shelter like I was. They were only there to court Nurse Joy, who didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
They each handed her a bouquet of flowers, or a box of sweets, or a jewelry box, receiving in return a kiss on the cheek and a piece of chocolate. They soon were all gone, sappy smiles painted across their faces. Yes! I thought to myself. I can finally ask to have a room! I saw the last love struck man walk out, then rushed over to Nurse Joy only to find....  
  
.....Brock proposing to her and Ash tugging on his sleeve. "Oh, Nurse Joy! Your eyes are brighter than a thousand moons! Your face is prettier than the stars that shine at night! Oh, please say you'll be mine!"  
  
Nurse Joy blushed. "No, but I can show you to a room , and give you some of my world famous chocolates!" With that, she walked ahead of one of my best friends, showing him to a place where he could rest. That left me alone....with Ash.  
  
I searched him with my eyes for a couple of seconds, seeing a perfect teenage boy, the boy that I desperately wanted, staring back at me. Oh wait....did he just catch me staring at him?! Oh god.....  
  
So I do what I have to, so that I can hide these feelings. I turn my back on him, crossing my arms and making a noise like, "Hmph!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
She did not just turn her back on me, did she? Huh, great friend she is.....I wonder why I even considered her remotely attractive in the first place! So, I turn my back on her, make the same noise, and wait for Nurse Joy to show me to my room. Hopefully, it will just be with Brock. I'm used to his snores already....  
  
But, somehow she doesn't come back! It's been three freaking hours, just me and Misty standing here with our backs to each other, and Nurse Joy hasn't returned! Great.....  
  
I can't stay here with angry Misty, who's probably hating my guts right now! No way! So, maybe I'll just find my own room.....  
  
I deposit my pokemon, including Pikachu, at the desk, and make my way down the hall where Nurse Joy had just led Brock. Maybe I can find a room on my own, I think to myself. But, the hall is very long, and each of the doors is the same! I stare, bewildered, up and down this long corridor, wondering what I should do.....  
  
....When Misty runs up to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
I couldn't believe it when Nurse Joy never came back! And I shudder to think what might have happened to her....maybe Brock's obsession finally go the better of him...  
  
But, what's more, Ash has just left, without saying a word! He took off down the hallway!! You know what? FINE! I'm going to do that too! So, I put my pokemon with his, and ran off after him to ask him just what did he think he was doing..... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
"Well duh," I say to her. "I have to go get a room to sleep in, or my skills as a trainer will diminish!" She narrows her eyes at me into a death stare. Oh, if looks could kill....  
  
I wish I could just ask for forgiveness for everything right now, but haven't I done that already?? I've had it, I'm sticking with my "ignore Misty" plan and going to find a room by myself.  
  
But, argh! She won't leave me alone! She keeps following me down this hall! And finally, that hallway ends at a door. I look at it, then look at her. I gaze into those blue green eyes for a second, and actually get lost in them, and surprisingly, she doesn't tear them away from me. But then, we both come back to our sense, then shrug each other off.  
  
I turn the doorknob to open the door, and find that it is already half open, so I go inside. It's really dark in here, with the only light coming from the doorway. I can see Misty's shadow on the floor. It's no long that of a preteen, but that of a body of a young, curvy woman. Did I just think that? Not again....  
  
The shadow comes closer, until....SLAM! The door was slammed shut!! I run back in the general direction of the door, knocking over Misty in the process. I don't know who landed on who, but I'm pretty sure she's mad...she feels like she's burning up right now....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
Ahh!! Get him off of me!! I'm being squished like the red tomato I am right now! And I seriously am red all over!! God, I can feel the heat creep up all over my skin! Get him off of me, before I start a fire with my embarrassment!!!  
  
He finally gets off of me, apologizing, and rushing to pull on the door. He bangs on it with al his might, and I'm surprised that the door doesn't collapse right there and then. I mean, he has gotten so much stronger and more built these past few years...Ahh!! Misty, snap out of it!!  
  
Oh man, even though I can't see him, I can feel his presence, sense what he's doing, what he's feeling. I can tell he's running his fingers through his raven black hair right now in frustration. "Misty, we're stuck...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
"It can't be!!" she screams. Oh, I can just imagine her face, full of despair right now. I've seen it so many times, especially at my matches if I am about to lose.  
  
"Well, we gotta look for a light switch of some sort, and figure out where we've landed ourselves."  
  
"Ash, I am surprised. You seem a lot more mature now..." I smile at her, even though I know she can't very well see it. Then I stick my hands out in front of me, groping around for something, anything to guide me. I touch something soft and squishy, then immediately receive a slap on the face.  
  
Misty turns on the lights by tugging on a string, and gives me a death stare again......  
  
I think I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
Oh.....my.......god...............Ash Ketchum just touched me....  
  
And not just anywhere, no, not even just on my shoulder......It's too hard to say,.....Okay, fine! He touched my...my....breast......AHHH!!! I want to get out of here right now!!!! But wait, where is here?  
  
I ignore Ash's stuttering apologies to look around, and see that we have just been locke dinto a very cramped janitor's closet. Great, just great........  
  
WHY? Why am I stuck here with Ash Ketchum? Has God cursed me? Well, maybe it's a blessing.....NO! What am I thinking? Stuck here with that pompous jerk? A jerk that has just committed sexual harrassment??  
  
"Misty? Misty? You listening to me?"  
  
I turn my eyes back on him and give him a look that I know will shut him up. "You get that corner, and I'll get that one!" I say sternly, pointing to opposite sides of this closet. Speechless, he retreats to his corner, and I to mine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
I knew it!! I knew the worst possible could happen! I just had to be locked into a small closet with the drama queen here who is being a lot more irritable today than she has been in months! I still can't see why she's so mad at me....  
  
I crouch down in my dirty little corner, and watch Misty curl up in hers, trying to figure her out. Hmm.....Oh my gosh, is today what I think it is?  
  
My eyes wide with surprise, I look towards Misty, who is shivering.....  
  
"Misty," I say to her, "Happy Birthday!" She turns around, and gives me a puzzled look. See? I knew she was turning 16!  
  
"My birthday was last week, you idiot," I hear her mumble, and she turn back around to take a nap.  
  
Oh man! Stupid, stupid me!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
Stupid, stupid Ash. How can he not remember Valentine's Day, or even my own birthday?! Which just goes to show you....boys never grow smarter, and girls will always be the superior half of the species.  
  
Content with this small realization that I know isn't really true or comforting in the least, I push Ash out of my thoughts and concentrate on sleeping. Maybe I'll just sleep forever......it wouldn't matter, because I know he wouldn't care if I never came back. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
I keep messing everything up, and I don't have a clue why. It's been nearly an hour since she's fallen asleep, but I can't stop looking at her, glancing at that angel from above.....Angel from above? Man, am I poetic.  
  
She's so peaceful when her mouth is shut......but I like her better when she's awake, and yelling at me like she always does. Today, though, I didn't quite enjoy her anger. Something's terribly wrong with this girl, because her anger isn't as passionate as it usually is....  
  
Misty suddenly tosses and turns in her sleep, so that I can finally see her face. And her eyes, shut, her ears not listening, her mouth...  
  
Suddenly, a completely ludicrous idea pops into my head. What if I.....kissed her? I mean, she wouldn't mind!! She's sleeping......she won't feel a thing! Besides, I have to find out, I have to see if she's the one....if fireworks explode when our lips touch.....  
  
So slowly, silently, I creep towards her corner. I crouch down next to her to gaze at her a few moments, taking in her beauty. Oh geez, but where to start the kiss?! I'm too new at this,......never kissed a soul before!! Oh well, here goes.....  
  
I lean in close to her, shut my eyes, and move in closer and closer, until our lips meet for the very first time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
My eyes flutter open as Ash pulls away from me in surprise. I touch my lips with my fingers absentmindedly. Was that a dream? It was too sweet to be a dream....Did he just KISS me?? Oh, it was so soft and warm.....and tasted like honey.......  
  
I sit up, bolt upright, and look to his corner, where he seems to have curled up.....maybe it was just a dream, or maybe he was just really fast, but either way, it probably meant nothing to him, like it did to me.......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
Oh no! She caught me! But, she didn't really catch me kissing her, did she? She hasn't yelled at me yet or anything!  
  
Oh, it was so good though...fireworks did explode in my head! I wanted to stay there forever, but she had to wake up!! And stupid, naive me!! I stay there, staring at her blankly for what must have been an eternity before running back to my corner and pretending I wasn't there!  
  
I'm too scared to look at her, just in case she catches me! But, I look anyway, and she's back asleep. I sigh, then look around the closet. My eyes fix on one object: A pale pink heart plastered to the locked door. "Happy Valentine's Day!" it proclaims.  
  
No......it can't be....It's Valentine's Day??  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
I've lost track of the time completely, and I wake up wondering if it's day or night. I look around the filthy closet, and wonder, "Where's Ash?"  
  
But, I feel something right next to me, something warm. I turn around and see Ash there, sitting next to me. He's hiding something behind his back.  
  
"Just, what are you doing, Ash Ketchum?" I say indignantly to him. From behind his back he reveals a huge pink heart, wrinkled around the edges like it was pulled off of something, and on it was written, "Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
I stare at it in amazement for a few seconds, feeling myself turning red again. I can't look into his dark eyes right now, they're too hard to stare at! Especially if he's looking at me the way I think he's looking at me.....  
  
My heart skips a beat, and then begins thumping louder and louder until it's all I can hear. I'm sure that Ash can hear it, and it will just give me away!!!  
  
But, what if he does like me? What's the meaning of this?!  
  
He then, touches the side of my face with one of his hands. Ooooh......I feel like melting into Misty pudding again.......  
  
Ash turns my face towards him, then lets go nervously. Shivering, my eyes finally meet his.....  
  
Maybe the kiss wasn't imagined....maybe he really was trying to say he wanted me to be his valentine....maybe, just maybe....  
  
And all those maybes were answered with a big "YES, HE LOVES ME!" when he leans in closer, and kisses me again......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
The next morning, I wake up, holding Misty in my arms. Oh my gosh....now I remember! After I kissed her for the second time last night, she said she loved me back! I feel like jumping for joy!  
  
It was then, when I was just realizing this, that the closet door finally opened up. I stare outside, seeing that it's still a little dark, and see that it was Nurse Joy who had opened the door gladly for us. Brock is with her too....and holding her hand.....  
  
I nudge Misty, and she slowly opens her eyes. They grow wide at the sight of me first, then soften pleasantly, half shut in happiness. We get up, my arm around her shoulders and her's around my waist, and walk out of the closet. Brock and Nurse Joy stare at us in surprise. Then Brock smiles and winks at me.  
  
I can't help but notice that Brock isn't wearing all of his clothes...in fact, he is down to his pants only....and strangely, Nurse Joy is only in a bathrobe! I wink back at my friend, catching the drift of what happened between them last night.  
  
Right now, I'm not concerned about that though. At the moment, all I can hear in my head is a little voice screaming, "She loves you! She loves you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
He takes me outside and we sit on a bench. It's so nice, leaning on his shoulder, with his arm wrapped around me and keeping me warm. For the first time in years, this happened to be a pretty good Valentine's Day. Never in a million years would I have thought that he would love me back! Never!  
  
So here I am, in total bliss, as we look off to the horizon. I point to spot in the distance and he looks in that direction. The sun is coming up, and this is our first time watching the sunrise......together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oooooooh...the mushiness!! Oooooooooooh, the fluffiness! I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it! *wipes tear away from eye*  
  
NOW! Go read and review and tell me what you think! Flamers welcome! 


End file.
